


Haunted

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: Demon!Ghoul [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Demon!Ghoul, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	1. Part I

She woke up to the assaulting sound of her alarm clock. She groaned, rolling across the bed to get to it. She silenced the alarm and rolled onto her back.

She rubbed her eyes, her mind still brushing off the heavy weight of sleep. She felt exhausted, drained, maybe it was the result of sleeping in so late. It was well into the afternoon now, but the dark sky and pouring rain made it impossible to tell.

As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, images danced in her mind, a pair of glowing eyes surrounded by a cloud of dark smoke. She paid little mind to these thoughts, but instead got up and headed towards the bathroom.

She stood under the shower, her back against it, letting the hot water undo the tension on her neck and on her back. After washing, and rinsing away the soap from her body, she was suddenly left alone with her thoughts.

She let the water cascade down her face, before turning around again to let it fall down her back. The thoughts in her mind were as loud as the echo of splashing water in the enclosed space.

Maybe it was the dream, she thought; but if it was, she never felt as drained, or as exhausted like this before. In the past, she would sometimes get headaches after waking up, like her mind was working too hard to make them real and lucid, which they were. Though today, she actually felt tension in her body, like she was indeed laying on a hard surface previously.  
The memory of being laid on the table came across her mind, and sent a tingle up her spine.

As she stewed in her thoughts, mist from the hot water continued to swirl around her. Since the dreams began, she never felt alone, like there was always a presence, especially in the dark.

 _It’s like being haunted,_ she thought.

While she was so preoccupied with her thoughts, from behind her, emerging from the mist was a blackened hand. Fingers long and bony with dark, pointed nails; it extended, reaching for her.

At the same time, she felt its presence, and by instinct she turned and looked, only to find nothing there.

 _Now, you’re just scaring yourself,_ she thought and shook away her thoughts, but that unsettled feeling remained.

She got dressed in her house clothes, a simple t-shirt and a pair of old sweatpants to somehow keep warm.  
She made her way down to the kitchen, rubbing a towel against her head to dry her hair.

Before she could even enter it, she stopped in her tracks by kitchen doorway. The towel dropped from her head and her hand clenched on the doorframe, steadying herself when she felt her stomach drop.

There on the table, was the basket the Nameless Ghoul had brought with him.

It was real.

She headed towards it, coming between the table and the kitchen counter opposite it, her steps slow and tense. She reached her hand over the basket and pulled the tea towel covering it. As apprehensive as she was, she almost felt a sense of relief that it was real, that _he_ was real.

Then, she remembered. She remembered how he felt, how he made her feel.

 _It was real._ She repeated in her mind.

Goosebumps rose across her body, and her hand rose up her thigh. She stared at the basket, but she didn’t see it, instead she saw him. She heard their moans, and she felt his tongue…

Her eyes fluttered shut as her hand rose, up her stomach, underneath her shirt. She opened her eyes, her tongue running across her own lips as the sudden insatiable desire that grew from within her. Her fingertips were tucked at the waistband of her pants. She licked her lips again, not even thinking of what she was doing anymore, instead it was like her body was acting on its own.

Her hand then finally reached down, her fingers grazed over her cleft, and when she made contact, she was a surprised; delighted to find herself already wet.

She steadied herself with her other hand, gripping the edge of the table, and gave a sigh as her fingers pressed on her clit.  
She wasn’t thinking now, just her body wanting to go back, to experience it all again.

Her breath seemed to be the only sound that echoed through the empty room. Everything was quiet now, except for her gasps, not even the sound of rain reached her ears.

“Hello,” a voice said suddenly. She opened her eyes, her hand tearing away from herself as she turned around.

Suddenly, the room became louder than before. She became aware again of the sound of thunder that rumbled outside, and the sound of rain pouring against the roof and the windows took over.

“What-what are you doing here-?” She stuttered, panic rising in her voice. Her relief suddenly changed into something alarming.

The Nameless Ghoul smirked under his mask. “You let me in, remember?”

As she noticed the Nameless Ghoul begin to take a step towards her, she moved sideways, in a half circle towards the counter opposite the table.

“W-what, no I didn’t-” she said, as they circled each other. As she said these words, her mind raced with the memories from what she thought was the dream.

The Nameless Ghoul chuckled as they switched places, “but you did,” he was now standing with the table behind him.

Their voices echoed in her mind.

_“Say yes to me.”_

_“Yes.”_

She looked at him, her eyes widening slightly at the reflective glow which could have only come from his eyes, shining bright against his dark hood and mask.

Just as quickly, she remembered what she saw from her window when he left.

“You’re not human-” she felt her heart beat faster, her panic and confusion continuing to grow.

The Nameless Ghoul only chuckled again, this time, he approached her. She tried to back away but only bumped against the kitchen counter behind her.

“Maybe not,” the Nameless Ghoul extended out his hand. She flinched, closing her eyes, but instead he merely reached for her hand. “And yet, that doesn’t seem to deter you,” her stomach flipped when she realised that it was the same hand that was between her legs just a moment ago.

Her eyes widened as she watched him take her hand, lifting it beneath his mask until she felt the wetness of his mouth; his tongue brushing against her fingers.

She inhaled, his action sending the same desire she felt earlier to spread outwards from her stomach. The Nameless Ghoul smiled as he saw her gasp.

The Nameless Ghoul distanced her hand from his mouth, though still maintaining the grip on her wrist.

She stared at him, the shadows of the dropping rain against her window, projecting a moving pattern on his mask. The dim light from the outside, subtly highlighting the features of his mask for the first time.

She then pulled her hand away from his grip, but she kept her eyes on him.  
His eyes were the same as she remembered, still having perfectly rounded orbs within them that emitted an eerie, yellow and green glow in the dark.

She felt her panic somehow settle now, and her eyes moved towards his hand that he still held in the air. She darted her eyes to it, then to him, and back to his hand before she slowly reached for it.

The Nameless Ghoul waited, anticipating her next move.

She extended her hand to his; and as she made contact, aligning her fingertips with his and opening his palm, it changed form.  
The pale, pinkish tone of his hand changed into pitch black. His fingers elongated slightly, with dark, pointed nails emerging from them.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight, but just as quickly, she became curious and maybe even at ease; because his hand still felt the same. It may have looked differently now, but it was still warm, and if she were to close her eyes, she would say it was human..

She took back her hand abruptly, as she broke from the kind of trance that her fascination caught her in. The Nameless Ghoul’s dark hand quickly changed back to its human form.

She held her hands to her chest, watching the transformation right before her eyes.

The Nameless Ghoul kept the smile on his face, which she still couldn’t see because of his mask. He still thought it was amusing to see the reactions to his true form, for it seldom happened.

There was a short pause, the Nameless Ghoul let her gather her thoughts. The heavy rain still pounded against the walls of the house, the world outside seemingly continuing to move on without them while they kept still.

“What are you..?” She managed to speak out, her nerves had almost completely settled now, but still she held her guard up.

The Nameless Ghoul sighed, as if trying to figure out his answer first.

“I suppose I’m half-human, half-demon. Well, this body is human, or was, or is. I can’t tell anymore.” The Nameless Ghoul chuckled, but she still looked at him with uncertainty.

“But,” she started, “but why me?” Her mind felt like it was frozen, it was the only thing she could come up with to say to him.

The Nameless Ghoul paused. He studied her, looking into her eyes as if she would give him the answer.

Lightning flashed outside, momentarily bathing the room in light, and in that same moment it illuminated the Nameless Ghoul’s stare. The reflective glow of his eyes disappeared and instead, she saw the cool blue of his eyes. Like a glimpse into his humanity.

“To tell you the truth, I’m not sure either.” He reached out a finger, tracing it across her hairline, moving away little bits of stray hair. She breathed out at his touch.

“You know, not many people use that road anymore. Too many stories about it, about us.” He chuckled, his attention seemingly going somewhere else. Then, he turned his eyes back to hers.

“But you,” he squinted his eyes for a second, “you’re there so often, never using any other way and I couldn’t help but notice.”

She thought up a reply, but it didn’t come out of her mouth. Though, it was true, like any town they had their share of urban legends. The road ran through an old park in the centre of the city, but overtime it got neglected and with progress, hardly anyone went through it anymore.

Naturally, stories formed to keep mainly children away. Especially the stories that said creatures lurked in the surrounding areas, that would snatch unsuspecting victims in order to consume them.  
In the middle of all this was the church, never changing.

When she didn’t say anything, the Nameless Ghoul kept talking.

“Though, overtime, I knew something in you changed, and I _felt_ it.” He ended the sentence through gritted teeth.

“And suddenly, I became more curious, so I watched you,” she saw what she could only describe as worry in his eyes, by now, she was completely blown away, “and soon, I visited you, in your dreams. It was the only way for me to connect with you, because I needed your permission to be close. I wanted-” The Nameless Ghoul fought hard to keep his emotions in check, and he knew full well that it was the human in him.

“I wanted to be there for you.”

She couldn’t say anything, but it was true. She did feel a change in herself, she thought maybe it was a symptom of growing old. That spark that she felt she used to have was now gone, or slowly dying. The pit within her only continuing to grow.

“Then finally, I came; and you let me in.”

There was a moment of silence between them. Once, she felt a heavy, panicked hammering within her chest; now, she felt the steady, rhythmic beat of heart instead.

She looked down and lowered her hands from her chest.

“It’s like being haunted, you know.” She said, breaking the silence. Her eyes went back to his.

The Nameless Ghoul chuckled again, “Well, it is, isn’t it? I’m sorry.” He said, and suddenly she reached up to his face. His eyes widened as she laid her fingers on the side of his mask.

She then moved her hand on top of his hood and slowly lowered it. He gulped, but didn’t stop her. She ran her hand through his hair, still very curious. Then, she took both her hands on his mask.

“Yeah, but, I don’t know..” she studied him, “at least I wasn’t alone anymore.” She said, her voice lowering in volume. She wanted to take off his mask. She looked at him, waiting, and he only stared back.

Then, she lifted the dark mask over his face and placed it on the surface behind her, not tearing her gaze away.

He was handsome, more handsome than she thought, and surprisingly more human, but his face was littered with tiny scars. Though, these weren’t the things that truly caught her attention.  
On his face were what looked like tiny scales, like snakeskin, like it was sitting under his pale skin. If it were a canvas, it looked like someone had scraped off the top layer of paint to reveal a darker colour underneath.

Like his hand, the snakeskin underneath was black, but when it caught light, it gave off a silver and purple glow.

It was like a stripe, it ran down the left side of his face, over his eye, stopping just below his cheekbone. There was another on the right side of his mouth, another thin stripe running down his lips, ending just below his bottom lip.

She ran her fingers along them, and on his right cheekbone, where it looked like he had a bruise; but it was actually the human skin thinning, beginning to reveal what was underneath.

Her finger went over the line on the side of his lip again. The Nameless Ghoul watched her with the same degree of fascination.

“I hope you don’t regret letting me in.” The Nameless Ghoul said in a hushed tone.

She cupped her hands on both sides of his jaw, “no, I don’t,” she said and she kissed him.

The Nameless Ghoul put his hands on her waist and kissed her back, she opened her mouth more, letting his tongue dance with hers. She lifted her lids slightly, and the last thing she saw was black smoke surrounding them.


	2. Part II

She opened her eyes to find herself now on her bed with the Nameless Ghoul on top of her. The Nameless Ghoul broke apart the kiss and grinned at her.

There was no uncertainty or tip-toeing between them now, they laid out their truths and now they felt like teenaged lovers, eager and hungry only for each other.

She smiled back as the Nameless Ghoul tugged her shirt over her head. The Nameless Ghoul was delighted to find her without a bra and quickly grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing and putting the nipple in his mouth.  
She groaned as he sucked at the flesh and felt his teeth lightly tug at it.

She grabbed his hair and he turned his attention back to her and gave her another deep kiss. She moved her leg, and she felt his growing desire through his clothes.  
The Nameless Ghoul moaned through the kiss, feeling her leg. He propped himself up, and she took the opportunity to fiddle with the collar of his clothes, pulling on them and undoing the first couple of buttons.

They giggled at each other and the Nameless Ghoul then sat up and undid the sash around his waist.  
He hovered over her again, kissing her as she undid the fastens of the top half of his cassock. She slid her hands under his clothes, her hands exploring his warm skin. Her palms went over the centre of his back, the tiny bumps of his spine peering through, as his body continued to make its efforts. Though as her hands roamed him, she also felt other slight contours on his skin, more scars.

The Nameless Ghoul broke the kiss again, looking into her eyes as his hands found the waistband of her sweatpants. He smiled at her again, and stuck out his tongue; her eyes widened at what she saw. When he stuck out his tongue, it then split in half, turning into a forked tongue.

She was taken aback, but the sight of his tongue further ignited the lust that coursed through her body.

She propped herself on her elbows and watched him as he lowered himself, pulling her pants down with him as he did. He pulled away her pants from her ankles and positioned himself between her hips. He bent up her knees and hooked his arms under her thighs. He flashed her his tongue again, before finally lowering his mouth to her warm centre.

She dropped onto her back as she let him take her with his mouth.  
It was unlike anything she felt before, not even with him the first time, the two separate muscles of his tongue gave way for additional stimulus against her flesh.

He sucked on her folds and moved his tongue along her slit, his tongue swirling around her clit. She moaned against him, one hand grabbing onto her pillow, while the other was tangled in his hair, pulling every time he hit a certain spot by her clit.

She bucked her hips against the strong hold on of his arms.

“You like like that, huh?” The Nameless Ghoul murmured against her flesh, his hot breath teasing her sensitive skin. She could only moan in response.

“Right here?” He said, before licking her.

“Fuhh- yes.” She huffed as she felt her entire body tingle with each stroke of his tongue.

He stroked that spot again and again, moaning against her skin as she did the same, her voice high-pitched and cracking as she was subjected to the delicious abuse of his tongue.

The Nameless Ghoul dug his fingers into her thighs as she continued to struggle beneath him, until she finally came; hard against his mouth, feeling her own juices flow against her skin.

The Nameless Ghoul lapped at her skin, savouring her taste. He then propped himself up, beaming at her.

“Wow,” He said, wiping his mouth.

“I’ve never done that before,” she breathed, smiling, surprised at her body’s response.

The Nameless Ghoul crawled back up to her, “well there’s a first time for everything,” he said, before kissing her again, his hands going for her breasts.

She tangled her hands in his hair, and the smell of herself on his lips only turned her on even more.

She then lifted herself up on her elbows, forcing him to roll over on his back. She sat on her knees beside him, and worked on his robes, pulling the fabric apart and undoing the clasps of the rest of the buttons.

He wore nothing underneath and she then climbed on top of him while he slid out of his sleeves.  
There was a flash of lighting outside and once again it bathed the room in light, and for a split second she caught sight of his flesh.

Curious, she reached out, away from the Nameless Ghoul, and he watched her thinking what she was going to do, only to find her switch on the lamp by her bedside.

She ran her hand down his torso. He was covered in scars just like those on his face, others bigger. There were also places on his skin, like on his ribs, where there were just patches of the snake-like skin, glimmering purple against the lights.

“It’s magic, you know,” the Nameless Ghouls remarked as he watched her tiptoeing her fingertips along the skin, “though eventually, I’m going to master it so as the skin doesn’t break anymore.” The Nameless Ghoul said quietly, in a kind of matter-of-fact, amused tone but she did not reply, still transfixed with his form.

She ran her hand up his chest, where she saw an unusually shaped scar. She furrowed her brow, parting her lips in a quiet gasp when she realised that it was a brand on his skin.

On his chest, to the left of his heart was a scar in the form of a symbol, just like the one on his sash. She ran her fingers along its lines, before looking up at him.

“It’s how they name us,” the Nameless Ghoul replied to her questioning look.

“Did it hurt?” She said, her brow still furrowed as she pressed her palm over the symbol. The Nameless Ghoul put his hand over hers, while with the other he guided her face towards his.

“I don’t remember,” he whispered, before kissing her. His hand on his chest then moved away, flicking the light back off, once again only leaving the room to be lit by the lighting from outside every so often.

She kissed him back, his tongue, feeling like it was fused back together, moved against hers. She ground her hips against him, his cock between her folds as she spread her warmth and slickness over him.

The Nameless Ghoul moaned against her, his hand slapping and squeezing her buttock as she teased him.

“Do you want me?” She said in between kisses, her hips still moving over his hardened cock.

“Yes,” The Nameless Ghoul grunted, “on my life, yes.” He gritted his teeth.

Finally, she took her hand behind her, lifting herself slightly. She fondled his testicles before she grabbed his cock, and guided him inside as she lowered herself on him.

The Nameless Ghoul groaned in pleasure, feeling her walls clench around his cock. Her movements were slow at first, letting herself become accustomed to his girth.  
Her hands on his chest, she sat up, straightening her back as she rode him, throwing her head back and moaning, feeling his entire shaft within her.

The Nameless Ghoul reached for her breasts, kneading and pinching her nipples as he watched her face in blissful agony. She then looked down at him, through half-lidded eyes and kissed him again.

The Nameless Ghoul kissed her back, forced his way and rolled on top of her once again.  
He righted himself up and lifted her knees, bending her legs to further open her up for him. He quickened his pace, thrusting his cock into her with a sense of urgency.

The sounds in the room were muted with the constant pounding of rain against the windows and the rumble of thunder. She did not notice the slow, dramatic change in the the Nameless Ghoul’s grunts and moans.

The Nameless Ghoul let go of her legs, but she stayed in that position, wrapping her legs around his hips.

As his pleasure and lust slowly reached its fruition, he struggled to hold control over his form. His grunts turned into distorted growls as her moans continued to feed his ears. His skin also began to change, his true form starting to show through.

He grabbed the front of her jaw, mesmerised by her open mouthed expression of pure pleasure, his hand turning into its pitch black form.

Her cries came louder, only to be silenced as the Nameless Ghoul slipped a finger in her mouth, which she so happily sucked upon. She felt herself beginning to reach her peak once again, and she held onto him, fingers digging into his back, desperate to come.  
As she held onto him, memories of their previous encounter played in her mind. It was almost like déjà vu. His form began to feel the way it did, she felt his spine begin to protrude even more, his body straining and changing.

The Nameless Ghoul continued to growl through his thrusts, this time his tail appeared. It wrapped itself around her throat, loose enough to keep breath in her lungs, but tight enough that it  introduced a dose of new adrenaline through her bloodstream.

Her mind was so clouded with pure lust that she did not question anything any longer, not even the emergence of his reptilian tail.

Until finally, with a thunderclap and the strike of lightning invading the room, and their bodies in synch, they reached their ends. The Nameless Ghoul’s body became rigid for a moment, his tail letting go of her neck and digging his teeth into her shoulder as he filled her.

The last thing she felt was the same warmth and heat taking over, and with her entire body having been used to what could have been its limit, she succumbed to the waiting call of sleep.

—-

She woke again, her eyes opening wide as she stared at her ceiling. She blinked, her brain trying to process images that stayed burned in her mind.

She stirred, only to find her hand between her legs. She was fully clothed, back in her t-shirt and sweatpants. It had stopped raining.

She held up her hand in the light peering from the outside, her fingers glistening with her own juices.

It might have been another dream. She sat up, and just as she thought, her clock read 3:00 AM.

She smiled to herself, her hand unknowingly going to her throat. No, it was definitely not a dream.  
Then, she got up and walked to her window.

She looked down, and there across the street was a figure clothed in black. Her face burned with warmth as she saw him raise a hand up in greeting. She smiled as she did the same, holding her palm up against the glass.

The Nameless Ghoul gave her a final look with his glowing eyes. She watched, as her Nameless Ghoul turned and disappeared into the night.


End file.
